User blog:MichaelDiaz101/A New Arrival: Chapter 3
Sitting in school nurse's office on a cot that was really, really hard I struggled to sit up. My side hurt most of all and I had to lean over to the side as trying to move anywhere else would produce sharp, stabbing pain. Yet, even throughout this, I couldn't help but feel happy with the new friend I was making. His name was Pete, Pete Kowalski and he was my current source of entertainment as he sat at my bedside throughout this ordeal. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, a foam cup of water in his hand. He put it on the stand next to the bed. "Apart from being tossed like a chew toy by that giant hulk thing, I'm feeling great." I chuckled. Pete giggled. "I never got your name?" He inquired. "I'm James, James Lutter." I replied. "What'd you do to get sent to this place?" He asked, sitting down on a small wooden stool at the foot of the bed. "It's a really long story." I said, thinking that in just a year I had bounced around so much. Honestly in this window of time I never had anyone to really discuss anything with. I was sent from one beleagured relative to the next, up until I was put in the custody of my mom. I explained everything to him, well the summary and the interesting bits. "Wow, so you've seen much of the United States?" He asked, leaning forward. "Not really, never stayed long enough to see anything. After my dad got killed it was just meeting some prick family member after another." I explained. Soon the nurse barged in, applying a cotton bandage and told me to take everything slow for the next few days. Pete helped me from the Nurse's office, I leaned on him as we slowly made our way to the dorms. As we entered my room and I shuffled carefully to the bed I looked over and saw Darrion lying on his bed, arms crossed behind his head. "Having a great first day, huh?" I threw up my middle finger as a response and tried to adjust myself in bed to the least painful position, which was pretty much leaning with my upper shoulders against the wall. Darrion stood up. "Get lost, femme boy." "I'll see you later, James." He waved at me, before leaving the room. Darrion shut the door behind him. "Who did this to you?" Darrion asked, narrowing eyes at me. "Some big kid, he was like this freaking tall." I brought my hand up high to indicate how big this kid was. "Russell." He muttered. "Listen, you stay out of that kid's way next time, alright?" "I thought you were going to protect me." I rallied back, cringing as pain shot through my abdomen. "You don't get it new shit, Russell ain't to be fucked with." He glared down at me. "You stay out of his way and move on with your fucking life, alright? Next time don't be a dumbass." Wow, good word of advice huh? I would've said something else but I wasn't exactly in the best position to turn into an asshole. I still had a class to attend to today, also. I slowly got up from my bed and limped out towards the main building, a couple of kids laughed at me but I wasn't too concerned with their taunts as I was more concerned with being able to stay on my feet and start crying. Once in class I took a seat near the back of the classroom. Everyone in the class looked at me, I'm guessing they heard about my altercation with the big fucking rhino kid. There were whispers all around the classroom. "Hello class." We turned our attention to the teacher. She was young, extremely gorgeous, and friendly. "I am Miss Philips and I will be introducing you to the arts." Looking around the classroom I came to notice all of the male students were entranced. I even found it hard to not be attracted to her. God she was just perfect. Her eyes turned to me, she smiled and winked at me. I felt like I was melting. "Mr. Lutter, may I see you at my desk." I followed her, like a well trained pup. "So, I hear you've got extensive background as an artist and have seen your work at your previous schools." She smiled. She took her hand out grabbed mine and led me to a seat that was right in front of her desk. I blushed a little bit, and sat down. "Uh-huh." I nodded, completely entranced. "I have the highest of expectations, but I know know you'll follow through." She reached out and lightly pinched my cheek. "Thank you." I blushed, standing up to return to my seat and almost tripping on the leg of the chair in the process. Wow, this place might not me so bad after all. At the time I was smitten with her, of course now I kind of know better, but holy shit was she a looker. Category:Blog posts